Richard Guyot
Richard Guyot, the last member of the original Council of Twelve to be processed, has the ability to control gravity to a greater extent than most of the Zoalords in Chronos' Council in Guyver. Guyot in canon Richard's processing was more eventful than most, especially considering the fact that Shinichiro Yamamura had gathered the very Proto-Zoalords that had been used to finalize the man's development into a Zoalord, in an attempt to kill him before he could be released from the processing-tank and take his place among the ranks of the Council of Zoalords. Due to the timely interference of the Council of Twelve, Richard Guyot was allowed to live. This would later prove to be something of a problem for the loyal elements of Chronos, as well as a mild annoyance to Alkanphel, but for the moment, the only people that were directly threatened by Guyot were the scientists who had been assigned to research the Guyver Units. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before one of the other Zoalords found the information that he himself had found concerning the Guyver, he took it upon himself to kill all of the staff members that were too deeply involved with the project. Shinichiro Yamamura, however, was not deeply involved enough to come to the man's notice; this is what would give him the opportunity to make the - ultimately doomed - attempt on Guyot's life that ended with his own death. Three of the prototypes were killed as well. However one of them survived to join up with the two Guyvers who had been making such a nuisance of themselves. Guyot's first appearance in the manga was in front of Genzo Makishima, telling the man that he was responsible for not only the death of Inspector Lisker, but the loss of the Guyver units in his possession, and hence had been removed from his original position of authority. Guyot in the Manga/12 part OAV Guyot is first seen in Chronos' Japanese branch headquarters - he is referred to as "General" in the Chuang Yi translation of the manga - informing Genzo Makishima that, because of his failure to properly handle the situation with Guyver I, Guyot himself will be taking over as commander-in-chief of all operations in Japan. Bringing his aide - the Hyper Zoanoid Zerebubuth - with him, Guyot had the man transform in front of Genzo in an effort to show just how paltry the advances made by Genzo's own scientific staff, those of the Japan branch, were in comparison to other branches within the organization at large. Ordering Zerebubuth to retrieve the Units, to destroy Guyver I if he attempted to resist, and to bring the two high school students in for questioning. Taking the precaution of sending out a pair of ordinary Zoanoids to back Zerebubuth up, Guyot used his telepathic powers to monitor the Hyper Zoanoid as he fought. In this way, Guyot was able to witness the appearance of Guyver III; something that caused him a measure of concern for how it would affect his own plans. The next we see of Richard, he is discussing the processing of the first Enzyme-type Guyver-killer with one of Chronos' many processing technicians. When the technician suggests that they keep Enzyme for observation for another day - after the processing itself had been finished at sunrise - Guyot dismisses the idea out of hand. Being far more interested in Enzyme's performance as a Guyver-killer than in learning anything else about the creature, Guyot decrees that it is to be dispatched as soon as it can be safely removed from the processing-tank that it had been placed inside. He asked Agito, who had arrived from school during the latter stages of Enzyme's processing, just what he thought about the fact that his foster father - in truth, his uncle - was being processed into the first Enzyme-type Guyver-killer. Intrigued when Agito demonstrated a complete disinterest in the fate of his uncle, moreover one that seemed to be completely genuine, Guyot sent him back out with orders to bring Sho to them the next day. On that day, he oversees the prototype Guyver-killer Enzyme in battle, watching as the raging beast - fueled by the fury of Genzo Makishima himself - killed the Guyver, and extracted its Control Medal on his orders. When the remaining witness was brought to him, Guyot mockingly offered his condolences for the death of his friend. Then, perhaps out of the wish to display his power and that of the company he represented, Guyot detailed the company's plans for global dominance. After he was done with that, he had Tetsuro imprisoned; though his further plans for the boy at that time remained unknown. When the Guyver I reappeared, fully regenerated and wreaking havoc within the building, along with the Guyver III who proceeded to destroy the Enzymes that were being processed with the data that had been gathered from the first Enzyme model, Guyot found himself at a loss. It was not the last time he would find himself in such a position. Soon enough, Guyot found himself confronted by both the Guyver I and Tetsuro Segawa. After Tetsuro had demanded answers from him, Guyot then found himself facing the mysterious third Guyver; who merely identified himself as Zeus. Before he could question the other's identity in any depth, the explosives that the dark Guyver had planted in various places within the building. However, Zoalords were not the kind to die easily, and Richard Guyot was no exception. After X-Day Guyot in the 2005 TV series Guyot in Son of Mine ('verse) Once he had discovered the fact of Kenji Murakami's survival, Guyot's first thought was how to use the boy to his own advantage. From the mental anguish that had been caused by Balkus' earlier use of Sho's father in an attempt to kill the boy that ultimately failed, Guyot came up with the idea to use Kenji in the same way. Making contact with three scientists that he had managed to browbeat into working for him, Guyot handed Kenji off to them, leaving the trio with specific instructions. Knowing that the boy would be less than useless as a Zoanoid in the kind of one-to-one combat that he intended to use him for, Guyot gave orders that Kenji was to be transformed into a Zoalord. Leaving them to their work, knowing that they were too thoroughly cowed to make any trouble for him, Guyot returned to the main area of Relic's Point to continue his observations. It was this action that eventually lead to him discovering the survival of the Guyvers I and III, and the group that traveled with them. Irritated that he had been deceived so thoroughly, but pleased to have the chance to dispose of some irritating thorns in his side - not to mention powerful enemies of Chronos - Guyot gathered a force of Zoanoids to him and then set out after them. Intercepting their escape in the Zoanoid-overrun city of Takeshiro, Guyot proceeded to engage his prototype in battle. Ultimately stalemated, and not wanting to engage in a war of attrition even when he was certain he could win, Guyot buried buried Murakami and those he was attempting to protect beneath the stone of the high cliff that their battle had moved to. More Information Villains Wiki Article on Guyot Guyver Wiki Guyot Article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Traitor Zoalords Category:Characters from Earth Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:Manga